Quiet
by crazysmile15
Summary: It was quite hilarious too think that this was the great Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the west, fierce warrior, gentleman of the court, and the most sot after daiyouki in the world, turned petulant, spoiled, immature man right in front of her eyes."


**Quiet**

by: crazysmile15

Kagome lay in bed, propped up on a plush pillow waiting for Sesshoumaru to climb in as well for the night. The windows were closed, the doors firmly shut, and servants snuffing out the lights letting the luminous moon do its nightly job of illuminating the world in the dark. Creatures of the day hiding away in there burrows, and animals of the night taking there place, guarding the grounds with a watchful and vicious eye. A calm hush floated over the small villages near and far from the western lords' palace. All but one demon had returned to his mates' side, or a mistress of sorts. The one man who refused to quit when the stars clustered the sky. Kagome peered over the dictionary sized novel she'd been reading for nights just like these, when Sesshoumaru refused to come to bed without having finished a years work all in one night, by himself no less.

"You could always finish that tomorrow. Jaken would be delighted if you actually asked him for help once and awhile. I thought that that was his sole purpose, and of course nagging Rin that is."

Kagome had put down her book to see if Sesshoumaru had heard a word of what she had said. His ears twitched, the only indication that he had heard, and chose not to acknowledge her. Obviously, that's not why she loved him, he had better traits then the ones he was showing right at the moment. It was quite hilarious too think that this was the great Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the west, fierce warrior, gentleman of the court, and the most sot after daiyouki in the world, turned petulant, spoiled, immature man right in front of her eyes. Of course he only showed this side of himself to her, and only her since he felt comfortable being something other than absolutely perfect. Although, compared to humans and demons of all kinds, he was the perfect alpha male. She put her book down on the nightstand and cleared her throat, she prepared herself for a long, and lengthy tirade.

"Sesshoumaru the point of getting ready for bed is to actually get into the bed and sleep. Not staring hunched over a parchment all night, while the rest of the universe is getting some damn sleep. And furthermore I will not be grunted at! You have a voice and using it while in my presence would be just great! Grunting does not answer any of my questions, nor does it progress into an actual conversation!"

Kagome huffed loudly, what was the point! Why did she even try, it was just a lost cause. She had more enlightening conversation with a nine year old Rin then she did with a thousand year old youkai! She was about to haul her book back up to her face, when Sesshoumaru turned slightly to look at her. Had her tirade/bitching finally reached his ears?

"Hn."

Wow, she felt like clapping for his words of infinite wisdom. By far the best speech/answer she'd ever gotten in her twenty-one years of living on this wonderful planet. The gods must be smiling down at her right about now, proud that they had graced the earth with such a fine specimen of man. Hallelujah, I believe! The world made sense again, she could now live her life knowing she had heard the one word that had made her life simple all over again. Of course she said this all quietly to herself, God only knows what Sesshoumaru would say! She envied God at the moment, He at least knew the inner workings of an obviously profound man.

"Did you think up of that answer all on your own?" Kagome said with a sneer.

Sesshoumaru just glared at the parchment he was holding. Once again she had been out maneuvered by a piece of paper. It must have all the answers in the world on its white, scribbled surface. She forgot about reading, her mood was ruined anyway. Maybe she could stare at the paper and get some much needed answers, one being why her asshole of a mate was too preoccupied to care about her feelings. Could the paper answer that one?! Instead she turned her back to Sesshoumaru, and shut her eyes tightly, praying to the powers above, or just the parchment, for Sesshoumaru to go the hell away.

The lights turned off, leaving the room in pitched black smog. Kagome felt the bed shift, and then a weight settling down for the night. She knew what was coming next, Sesshoumaru would put his arm around her waist and burry his face into her back, but after all that, she wasn't in a forgiving mood either. With her foot she kicked him out of the bed, surprising them both. Sesshoumaru, because she had never thwarted his advances before, and Kagome because it had been too damned easy, and nothing was easy with Sesshoumaru. To give him some credit though, Sesshoumaru managed to gracefully get off his ass in a far more elegant manner then she would have done.

"Do that again wench, and we will see who lands on there bottom next time."

Sesshoumaru said it with such an icy tone she almost backed down, _almost_ was the key word.

"Do you really want too sleep on the couch, because I promise that's where you'll be sleeping tonight if you try that again!"

She hoped she sounded twice as icy as Sesshoumaru had managed to make his voice sound, years of practice out weighed spur of the moment copycatting. His amber-gold eyes flashed with unseen emotion, it was to damn dark to tell what he was feeling. But by the angry waves of icy coldness curling around her, she couldn't help but shiver with anticipation. Sesshoumaru never really had a reason to be infuriated with her, she balance out her obedience with a dash of fighting spirit every once and a while. However, this was a different situation, one she wasn't sure she would get out of unscathed.

"You dare order me out of my own sleeping quarters?! Such an intelligent woman would not dare make such a stupid mistake."

His words insulted her, but at the same time gave her an ultimatum. She could disobey, and risk total annihilation. Or she could feign idiocy and live to walk another day. His methods of showing who the alpha male was were not all together old fashioned, but still deadly to a woman. He would show her who the king of the bed was by never letting her out of it. How embarrassing but delicious all the same, right?

"Then I must be an idiot, because I just told you to get out of my bed!"

Years from now she'll wonder if she ever had a brain to start off with. I mean what women in her right mind would provoke a demon lord with an insatiable lust for her flesh. A full fledge idiot, that's who. So instead of being a good girl, she played the role of a whimpering, moaning, trembling mass of human stupidity that got laid far too many times to count. No leg use, yay! And whose ego got boosted, quadrupled, and grew to insurmountable heights that no one will ever be able to climb. None other than the bastard who I was supposed to fight to preserve my womanly honor, Sesshoumaru the conqueror of my bed, as well as my weepy heart, that night he was given a new title to my utter chagrin.

Sesshoumaru lifted his arm and wrapped it around my waist, pressing his face into the middle of my back, and sighing with fatigue, but underneath that weariness was a victorious whoop of glee. She couldn't move so she let him sleep that way, no use in fighting if the one weapon you thought you had, namely your body, dies and sputters out the second Sesshoumaru breathes on you. Moral of story here, I will win next time!

**-The End-**

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this, so no flamers! Flaming will make the unicorn in the corner sad. Do you really want to be the cause of another unicorn's utter demise?! Do you, DO YOU!!!!!!!? **


End file.
